zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zora Eggs
The Zora Eggs are items from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. They were laid by Lulu, a Zora who is the lead vocalist of The Indigo-Go's, a Zora band. They were, however, stolen from her by the Gerudo Pirates. Another member of The Indigo-Go's, Mikau, died trying to save them. Zora Eggs will usually hatch about one to three days after being laid, but only if all of the eggs from the same batch are gathered in the same place. They may die if not kept in water at a proper temperature. Lulu's eggs however are able to survive and successfully hatch, despite exposure to abnormally warm water and having been laid more than three days ago. Interestingly, Zora Eggs can be sold at the Curiosity Shop for 20 Rupees. Story Link, upon arriving at Great Bay in Termina, discovers the dying Mikau. Link plays the "Song of Healing" to heal Mikau's soul and allows him to forgive himself, and obtains the embodiment of his soul in the form of the Zora Mask, which transforms Link into a Zora when he wears it. While in Zora form, Link meets Lulu, who mistakes him for Mikau, at Zora Cape. Tragically, Lulu has lost her voice, due to the troubles at Great Bay Temple, and can not sing at their concert. Evan, the band leader of The Indigo-Go's, and Toto, the band manager, are the only ones who know of this besides Mikau and Lulu. hatched from the Zora Eggs]] Link recovers the eggs from the Pirates' Fortress and Pinnacle Rock. Using a bottle to transport the eggs, Link then takes them to the Marine Research Lab. Once all seven eggs are released inside the tank, they hatch and form musical notes on the "music staff" carved into the wall. The Marine Biologist prompts Link for a specific instrument, that being Mikau's Guitar of Waves. Link then learns the "New Wave Bossa Nova" from the Zora children. Link plays the song for Lulu, whose voice is then restored, and begins singing along - surprisingly awakening the Giant Turtle. He had assumed the form of a nearby island. The Giant Turtle takes Link to Great Bay Temple, where he defeats Gyorg, and returns the water in Great Bay to normal. Theory While Lulu's Zora Eggs may cause controversy, they do hatch and become children, showing that they were indeed fertilized. Since the Zora were known to have both a mother and a father, it is only customary to assume that there is a father of Lulu's children. The only logical solvent of this would be Mikau, since he is already Lulu's implied lover. The biggest clues about Lulu's eggs can be found in Lulu's diary, Mikau's determination to recover the eggs - and how he could not die in peace until the eggs were safe. Though it is often believed that Mikau is the father of the eggs, it is also possible that they were created as a result of some kind of magic, and lack an actual father. Lulu is apparently a protector of Great Bay Temple, and as a result the eggs may have been created by magic in order to begin the chain of events necessary for the liberation of the temple. Though the origin of the eggs could potentially be explained by their implied magical properties, this does not preclude the possibility that Mikau is also their biological father. es:Huevos Zora Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items